


More than Flirting

by AlwaysBringPearl (WinterWolf773)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, THEY'RE DORKS, jaspearl - Freeform, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/AlwaysBringPearl
Summary: A belated birthday gift for a dear friend.  Hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	More than Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/gifts).

They had been flirting for a while now, but that's all it had been, flirting. Both were aching for more but also scared to take the leap, worried about the intensity of emotions it would release and if the feelings would be reciprocated. There was something about today though, that made her irresistible. 

Pearl couldn't place exactly why, but as Jasper sauntered over to the nook Pearl was curled up with a book, a sudden spasm of her cunt surprised her. Pearl closed her book and placed it next to her jacket, which she had taken off and folded up earlier. Jasper placed one hand on the wall Pearl was leaning on and another on her hip. Her hair cascaded around her and her large form blocked the rest of the room from view, not that Pearl would be paying any attention to the rest of the room anyhow. 

Jasper greeted Pearl and began her usual flirting, filled with typical quartz bravado. Pearl wasn’t particularly paying attention to the exact words Jasper was saying, instead focused in on Jasper’s voice and the cadence of her speech. Pearl could never get enough of Jasper’s rich, deep voice with the perfect amount of husky rasp in it to send shivers down Pearl’s form.

Pearl idly started playing with a strand of Jasper’s hair, twirling it around her finger. Pearl caught the slightest hint of blush creep into Jasper’s cheeks, although Jasper turned her head a little so the red stripe on her left cheek would hide it. Pearl brushed hair away from Jasper’s face to give her a better view.

Pearl sighed a little without really thinking to as she stared at Jasper’s eyes. She knew a lot of other gems found Jasper’s gaze piercing, but she always saw nothing except the beauty from the golden irises and the stark contrast with her jet black pupils. Pearl always appreciated the black line Jasper always chose above her eyes as well, like winged eyeliner in human terms. A small adornment many never even noticed.

“You know,” Pearl abruptly interjected, moving her fingers from Jasper’s hair to tracing the neckline of Jasper’s shirt, “it’s a shame, all this flirting and yet we never seem to do anything about it.”

Pearl gently snapped the taut fabric of Jasper’s shirt strap.

There was a pause, Jasper’s mouth open but no words spoken, flustered by Pearl’s boldness and deviation from their normal back and forth.

Jasper cleared her throat to recover. “Y-yeah, well, maybe we should do something about that then.”

Pearl smirked and leaned in, acting on a hunch she had about Jasper. “Yes, maybe we should. I do believe you would look exceedingly gorgeous tied up and at my mercy.”

Pearl bit her bottom lip as she got the reaction she was hoping for. The blush on Jasper’s face suddenly blooming so no amount of head tilting could hide it, the pupils of her eyes expanded so there was only a thin ring of gold left, and a slight shudder as her breath hitched. Pearl couldn’t help but blush as well as her body reacted and she felt a sudden slickness between her legs.

Jasper looked away and tried to shake off her surprise with a laugh. “You Crystal Gems, always saying the most ridiculous things. Like a pearl could possible tie a quartz up.”

Jasper still couldn’t make eye contact with Pearl as she spoke, and her face grew impossibly redder.

Pearl’s smile broaden. “Oh, is that so?”

With the agility and technique of a polished fighter and grace that came so naturally to Pearl, she acted before Jasper could guess her movements. One moment Jasper was leaning over Pearl, the next, Pearl had Jasper’s arm that was on the wall trapped behind her back and the large gem on her knees. Pearl leaned down on Jasper and pressed her face into the bench. 

"My, my," Pearl purred, "this is even more stunning than I imagined."

A breathy moan slipped out of Jasper and shocked them both. Jasper's eyes flew open and she clenched her teeth tightly from embarrassment. However, she didn’t resist or try to free herself from Pearl’s hold. 

Pearl blinked a few times and then smiled again. She moved one hand away from Jasper’s wrist, slowly traveling up Jasper’s back muscles with a ghost of a touch. In the back of her mind she was aware that Steven and Connie were due home soon so a change of venue was needed for this to continue. Pearl roughly grabbed a handful of Jasper’s hair and yanked back, drawing another delicious sound out of her, this time a gasp.

“Gorgeous.” Pearl praised and then she let go of Jasper completely, grabbing her jacket and spinning on her heels. 

She walked a few steps towards The Temple door and threw her jacket over her shoulder, then glanced back. “Some privacy is in order, don’t you agree?”

Jasper was dazed for a moment and then nodded and stood up, puffing her chest out and putting her hands on her hips. “Of course, somewhere with more space so I don’t have to hold myself back would be good too.”

“I like the sound of that.” Pearl said and continued walking toward The Temple door, her gem and corresponding marking glowed. The door split symmetrically and revealed the soothing tower of fountains that made up Pearl’s room.

As the door shut behind them, Pearl heard Jasper summon her weapon. Pearl looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper smirked and settled into a fighting stance. “What? Surely you didn’t think I would go easy on you after that little display out there.”

Pearl dropped her jacket and summoned her spear with the trident attachment. “Fair enough. No holding back then, I may be a pearl, but I’m far from fragile.”

Jasper snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it, I know better, we’ve sparred.”

There was a moment of tense silence as the two stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. Jasper leapt first and there was a clear and high ring as her helmet collided with the blade of Pearl’s trident. The exchanges between the two were fierce and quick, broken by both backing off to reposition and try again. It was a dance both were comfortable with, move to a place that may have more advantages, press forwards, strike, strike, parry, dodge, strike, then retreat and try again.

Light damage began forming on both gems, small abrasions, a trickle of teal or rust blood, the start of a bruise, but neither landed heavy blows to gain control. 

Pearl’s concentration started to wane as emotion started welling up. At first she thought it was frustration. A good spar before fucking was something Pearl usually enjoyed immensely, but this time, something was different. The memory of that unbridled moan she earned from Jasper earlier suddenly surfaced and Pearl figured it out. It wasn’t frustration, it was anticipation. That moan was what she was after, that was her goal. This spar was just the path back towards it and Pearl wanted to already be at the finish line.

Pearl’s distraction ended up costing her. She missed her parry, earning her a helmet to the face and a bloody nose. As she reeled back and tried to backpedal claws raked the upper portion of her chest and her shoulder, tearing part of her shirt and slicing her flesh. Pearl tried to strike, but Jasper easily caught her arm. Jasper threw Pearl to the ground and pinned her face down. Pearl tried but was unable to wriggle free. 

Jasper’s hot tongue dragged along the cuts on Pearl's shoulder and up her neck until fangs teased the flesh there between panting puffs of breath. Pearl couldn’t help but shiver with excitement as she thought of how much larger just Jasper’s tongue was in comparison to her, then Jasper wrapped her hand loosely around Pearl’s entire torso. It was Pearl’s time to blush with embarrassment as a desperate and shaky moan escaped her lips.

“Looks like you're at my mercy now,” Jasper whispered, her voice breathy as she was still recovering from their exchanges.

Pearl closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had a decision to make. On one hand, letting Jasper have her way was certainly an exciting thought and something she wanted. There was something holding Pearl back though. Pearl thought of Jasper’s face scrunched up and gasping as she pulled her hair. Seeing that face again was the thing Pearl wanted the most, and she would  _ not _ be denied that. 

Pearl’s gem glowed and three Holo Pearls formed, two had a single sword and one was unarmed. The two with swords struck, Jasper blocked both swipes with her helmet, but it put her in an awkward position. Pearl managed to rip her wrist free and twist under Jasper. She brought both knees up and then kicked full force at Jasper’s chest as the unarmed Holo Pearl swooped in for a tackle.

  
  


Jasper was thrown back and landed awkwardly on her rear with the Holo Pearl clinging to her. The two other Holo Pearls zipped forward, pushing Jasper to her back with her hands above her head. Pearl lunged, piercing the ground between Jasper’s hands as the trident trapped Jasper’s wrists. The two Holo Pearls with swords dropped their weapons and grabbed Jasper’s legs as she thrashed. The third Holo Pearl helped Pearl keep the trident in place.

Jasper growled as Pearl kneeled into her, pressing her knee into Jasper’s throat. Jasper stopped breathing and tried to get one of her limbs free, but was unsuccessful. Jasper glared at Pearl, but the way her pupils almost consumed the gold around it and the flush that lit up Jasper’s entire face made it look less intimidating and more hungry.

“Go on,” Pearl ordered, and eased the pressure on Jasper’s throat a little, “give up.”

Jasper’s growl dissolved into a hoarse moan. “Fuck, Pearl.” Jasper looked intently at Pearl’s face and then closed her eyes as she shifted her clothes away. “I give up.”

Pearl was frozen for a moment, face burning teal as she was suddenly privy to Jasper’s entire form. She of course had imagined what Jasper may look like under that skin tight bodysuit she always wore, but actually getting to see her was completely different. Pearl couldn’t help but admire the gem beneath her, her orange skin adorned with swashes of crimson stripes on her stomach, thigh, and breast, the splotches of teal ever so often in contrast, the unexpected softness of her stomach, the patch of well kept white hair right above peach labia.

“Hey now,” Jasper chuckled, “I was promised to be ‘at your mercy,’ don’t tell me that meant you were just gonna gawk at me.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and inwardly chided herself. “Oh don’t you worry, I am not known for empty threats, I  _ deliver _ . I just also happen to appreciate beauty when I see it.”

Jasper was about to give another nervous retort but stopped abruptly as Pearl shifted her clothes away too. Pearl smirked and gave Jasper a moment to admire her before settling near Jasper's face, legs splayed wide across Jasper's chest.

"Hmmmm, what shall I do with you?" Pearl teased as she started running her hand through Jasper's hair, careful to avoid the horns she knew Jasper was sensitive about. A million possibilities sprung into Pearl's imagination, but since it was their first encounter she decided to take it easy. Pearl remembered that large hot tongue Jasper had given her a preview of.

Pearl gently kept playing with Jasper's hair, watching her face closely as Jasper became more and more relaxed. Without warning she roughly grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Jasper's head up, then positioned herself more over Jasper's face. Jasper's mouth gaped open as she gasped from the sudden change.

Pearl felt like her entire form was thrumming in response to getting to see Jasper's face screwed up in a mixture of excitement and a touch of humiliation again. Jasper opened her eyes halfway and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Alright quartz, show me what you can do." Pearl said as she held onto her spear for support and lowered herself down onto Jasper's mouth.

Jasper lapped and sucked eagerly at Pearl's core and clit. Pearl moaned and gyrated her hips a little, guiding Jasper to more sensitive spots as Jasper explored inside with her tongue. Pearl threw her head up and focused on steadying her breathing.

Jasper opened her mouth more and easily enveloped the entirety Pearl's labia and mound. She sucked hard and shoved her tongue deep into Pearl, then dragged it out and flicked Pearl's clit with just the tip of her tongue.

Pearl tightened her grip on her spear handle and covered her mouth with her other hand to keep herself from coming undone. She risked a quick glance down and saw Jasper had closed her eyes and was quite content as she worked. Pearl had to look up again and close her eyes as well to keep control of herself.

Jasper hummed and then slowly pulled her mouth away, gently scraping fangs against sensitive skin. After a moment's pause, she pressed back in, gliding one side of her gem along Pearl's clit before flattening her tongue and dragging it from Pearl's slit all the way up.

That was enough to nearly throw Pearl over the edge, but there was more Pearl wanted to do. Pearl stood on wobbly legs and tried to hide how flustered she was, but her footing was awkward and she lost her balance, falling backwards with a yelp, her rear end landing on one of Jasper's breasts. There was a moment of silence and then both of them started laughing.

Pearl regained her composer first, reigning Jasper back in with one hand to her throat while the other twisted a nipple. Jasper's laugh cut off awkwardly into a squeak, easily the highest pitched noise Pearl ever heard out of Jasper. The blush that reddened Jasper's face yet again showed it was not an intentional noise either.

Pearl smirked. "I admit Jasper, that was  _ very _ good," she moved closer, mouth hovering at Jasper's jaw, "certainly deserving of a reward."

Pearl started nibbling at Jasper’s jawbone, then moved down to her neck, releasing her hold on Jasper’s throat and shifting her body off Jasper’s chest and to the side. Pearl paused at Jasper's breasts, rubbing, pinching, bruising, sucking, and biting.

Jasper was reduced to a series of moans and sudden "Ahs!" at the onslaught. Jasper panted and watched Pearl as she kept moving down. Pearl ghosted her fingers across a stripe on Jasper's thigh, starting on the outside and then moving up her inner thigh, prompting Jasper to spread her legs wide and allow Pearl access.

"My, my, someone is worked up.” Pearl praised as she saw slick with just the faintest tint of orange dripping and pooling from Jasper’s cunt.

Pearl slid the hand down from Jasper’s stomach to the soft, white pubic hair on Jasper’s mons and gently stroked it as she brought her other hand up along the inside of Jasper’s thigh. Then she spread Jasper’s labia with both hands, sucking in her breath as orange flesh changed to pink and then a deep red at her core.

Pearl hummed and held Jasper open to admire for a moment. Jasper whined, saying Pearl’s name and drawing out the vowels with a cracking voice.

“What was that pumpkin?” Pearl teased.

“Please, I need, I, I need-” Jasper huffed and threw her head back. Her arms shook, but she didn’t dare move them despite the fact she had the strength to easily dislodge the trident and free herself.

“Well,” Pearl collected some of Jasper’s slick on her finger and then made a show of licking it clean, “since you asked so nicely and have been so well behaved...”

Pearl made her hand as narrow as possible, then lined it up Jasper’s opening and thrusted inside. The slick and size difference allowed Pearl’s entire hand to easily glide in and soon she was halfway up her forearm into Jasper.

Jasper howled a yes and spread her legs even further. Pearl being pumping in and out, curling her fingers upwards and then eventually making a fist. The sounds of Jasper's panting, how her thighs were shaking, the obscene, wet slapping noise Pearl's arm made as it moved in and out all drove Pearl crazy. 

Pearl felt her entire form burn hot, her face, shoulders and chest all flushed teal. Pearl hit a spot that made Jasper thrust and cry out, "There!"

Pearl found it harder and harder to move her hand as Jasper's started spasming around her. Pearl looked up at Jasper and saw her back was arched a little, and her face seemed stuck with mouth gaping, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes barely opened.

"Gorgeous." Pearl huffed.

Jasper threw her head back and let herself go, her voice cracked as she cried out. Pearl felt Jasper pulse and a rush of fluids. Pearl slowly dragged her hand out and then started getting as much of Jasper's release as she could with her tongue. As Pearl sucked and licked she reached down and touched herself, finally giving herself some relief. 

Jasper collapsed back onto the ground as her orgasm faded. Pearl moved her attention with her mouth to Jasper's clit. Jasper's thighs twitched and her stomach clenched. "P-pearl, if you keep doing that I'm going to, to evert."

Pearl answered by sucking harder and moving her hand back into Jasper pressing upwards onto a sensitive spot she had discovered only moments before. Jasper's clit started to push out and Pearl guided it into her mouth, slacking her jaw and relaxing so she could take Jasper’s entire length in.

"Stars." Jasper rasped and threw her head back again.

Pearl bobbed a few times and then moved away, causing Jasper to whimper. Pearl stood over Jasper and lined the appendage up, then slammed herself down to take it all in at once. Pearl paused, soaking in the sudden fullness,as well as the pain and pleasure from being stretched so much so fast. She placed one hand on the bulge in her abdomen and stroked it idly.

Pearl looked down at Jasper and saw a mixture of awe and admiration.

"Told you I would deliver," Pearl boasted and then stored her trident back into her gem, " now, touch me."

Pearl began moving up and down as Jasper's hands splayed across her torso. Clawed thumbs lightly dragged across Pearl's breasts, enough to sting but not break the skin. The rest of Jasper's fingers spread across Pearl's back, kneading the tight muscles to help relax Pearl.

Pearl began moving faster and Jasper began thrusting upwards as Pearl came down. Jasper shifted her claws blunt on one hand and moved to thumb Pearl's clit. As worked up as Pearl was, it didn’t take long for her to build to climax and come hard, yanking Jasper’s thumb away right before the sensation became overwhelming, although she continued to ride Jasper through her orgasm.

“I’m close.” Jasper grunted as she supported Pearl.

Pearl gasped out, “Good,” as her thigh and stomach muscles shook from effort.

Jasper wrapped one hand around Pearl’s entire torso again and held her down as she doubled the power of her upward thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before Jasper roared and paused.

Pearl’s hand went Jasper’s and she felt Jasper’s warm cum filling her. It had been so long since Pearl had last done this, she forgot how much she enjoyed the sensation. Not necessarily her favorite thing, but certainly pleasant on occasion. The two remained still and silent for a while, just enjoying their closeness and cooling down from their activities.

Jasper’s clit slipped back into its resting state hidden inside and excess cum mixed with Pearl’s iridescent teal release spilled out.

“My, my,” Pearl blushed, “I’ve certainly made  _ quite _ the mess on you. I’ll have to get you all cleaned up.” Pearl inspected Jasper’s wrist and saw slight bruising from the trident and frowned. “Hm, and we need to get some ice on this. I’ll have to tie you up properly next time. I - I mean - that is if a next time happens - I certainly would like -but I don't want to assume - it's fine if you don't want to, I just-"

Pearl slammed her mouth shut to stop any further nervous rambling and covered her face with her hands.

Jasper chuckled and pulled Pearl closer. “Hey, come here.” Jasper slipped a hand under Pearl’s, cupping her cheek. “I would definitely like this to be more than a one time thing. And uh, if, uh, if you’re interested, maybe something more than just fucking?”

Pearl teared up a little and smiled. “I would like that very much.”

Jasper grinned and her face perked up. “Good, or, what was the term...cool? Yeah, cool.”

Pearl chuckled and leaned in and kissed Jasper on the lips. They lingered on the kiss, the act somehow even more intimate than anything else they had just done.

Pearl finally broke away with a sigh. “We really should get you cleaned up.”

Jasper snorted. “Says the gem with a hint of a bloody nose and my cum on her face.”

“Wha -oh - I forgot about the nose.” Pearl summoned wipes from her gem and started to clean her face.

Jasper gently grabbed the wipe away. “Here, let me.”

Pearl let go and let Jasper take over. She grabbed another one and wiped off Jasper’s face. After cleaning each other up Pearl looked at her room door. “I’ll have to go get some ice from the freezer.”

Jasper shrugged. “They really aren’t that bad and um, well, it would be nice if we could just like, lay down and relax next to each other a little.” She broke eye contact and blushed.

Pearl hummed and settled into Jasper’s side under her arm. “I suppose some cuddling won’t hurt.”

Jasper lazily rubbed her hand along Pearl’s side for a while and then eventually was still, her breath slowing. Pearl peeked at jasper’s face and saw Jasper was completely peaceful. She decided that was a look she saw far too infrequently on Jasper’s face and she had to do what she could to help change that. Then Pearl nuzzled in and let herself drift off as well.


End file.
